A New Member
by Uchiha Riddle
Summary: *animated Season 1.5 Episode 1* Brainiac 5 detects a break in so the Legion of Superheroes go to the rescue. A new girl joins the Legion on their quest for justice. Yet what secrets does she hide or rather what about her is being hidden even from her? Join Kitra and the Legion as they uncover her past and face her future. Warning: SV Bashing B5/OC Brainy/OC LL/SG TW/PG Rewritten
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legion Of Superheroes or the Anodite theory. However Kitra, Kitren and my idea of their home planet are my own creation. Unless you have my permission, ****no one**** is allowed to use her.**

**Warnings: Battle violence, mild swearing and innuendos. Constructive criticism is allowed, flamers will be locked up with their flames and roasted alive. Has been r****ewritten.**

**A/N: I intend to make my stories as cannon as possible. This multi-chapter fic takes place between LOSH season 1 and season 2. During the time period of season 2, my character will disappear, leaving the series to continue as per normal before she returns post season 2. If you want to know more, please hop aboard and enjoy the ride.**

Kitren: Hey! What's up?

_Kitren! It's so good to see you! I heard about the Dark Circle raid yesterday, how's your mom?_

Kitren: Dad's working on her. She'll be fine. She just needs a little rest. We should hurry. I have patrol shift tonight and–

_Kitren's flight ring starts beaping and Lightning Lad's face appears. I quickly move aside._

Lightning Lad: Diadem, Cos wants the your report on the attack by tomorrow night so he's hoping you'll get to it soon.

Kitren: Got it I'll see you later! Give mom my love when she wakes up ok?

Lightning Lad: Sure. Lightning Lad out.

_So, you want to start? I move back to my seat._

Kitren: Are you sure? I mean it'll take time to squeeze info out of the Legionaries. Plus why do you want to anyway?

_Here's why. I was curious and wanted to know how your mom and dad got together and after hearing the summary, I feel it's my duty to tell everyone every detail._

Kitren: Alright. You win but I doubt mom and dad are going to like this. I managed to assemble how they met from different witnesses and put them together.

**A New Member**

"Ahh!" Lightning Lad fell out of his bed landing on the ground with a thump. He donned his Superhero costume and rushed to the main room, the alarm blaring loudly.

"What's going on Brainy?" Lightning Lad asked the green skinned boy sitting in a hover chair that always reminded him of an egg. Stopping beside Saturn Girl, he noted that Cosmic Boy, Phantom Girl, Chameleon Boy and Shrinking Violet were also in the room.

"We just received an alert that one of the ESR&D Labs has been attacked. Lab 23 to be exact." Brainiac 5 tapped rapidly at the computer.

"What's the ESR&D?" Lightning Lad asked.

"The Earth Science Research & Development. Didn't you watch the news?" Saturn Girl asked Lighting Lad, raising an eyebrow incredulously when he shook his head. "One of the ESR&D scientists invented a type of nanites that can be programmed to target cancerous cells in a body. Apparently it was the work of a young girl genius named Kitra."

"Right and as usual, in the wrong hands, it would be dangerous. Right Brainy?" The lightning scarred teen turned to the green skinned lad.

"Affirmative. The nanites can be altered to target healthy cells with specific DNA. Enemies of the United Planets would be able to assassinate high ranking members of the council with nothing but a sample of their DNA." Brainy confirmed in his usual 'I'm stating a fact' voice.

"Alright then, let's move out." Cosmic Boy barked firmly, striding towards the docking bay.

"So, who are the attackers?" Lightning Lad asked as they left the Headquarters in the Legion Cruiser, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Uncertain. I believe we will find out when we arrive." Brainiac 5 answered as he typed furiously at various buttons in his arm.

10 mins later…

"It appears that it is the Scavengers who are attempting to steal the device," Brainiac 5 observed as the Legion cruiser approached what was left of the ESR&D headquarters.

"Wow they really went all out on that roof!" Lightning Lad whistled at the sight of the enormous hole that had been blasted into the side of the building, destroying two sides of the wall and most of the roof.

"What's the status Brainy?" Cosmic Boy asked turning to Brainiac 5 who waas typing furiously at one of the consols, rapidly scanning information being relayed from the building security.

"Look!" Chameleon Boy cried out, cutting off the green boy's reply. The Legionnaires followed the bug-eyed boy's line of sight and were surprised to see a pale girl, seemingly around 13 with dark red hair tied up in a high pony tail with a strip of hair coming down at each side of her face, on her forehead was circlet with a red translucent diamond on it and resting on her shoulders, an open lab coat. While that alone was not enough to warrant any form of reaction, what was surprising was that she was currently standing between the black suited Scavengers and a large strange looking machine, her fellow scientists bolting for the emergency exit.

"Is she nuts?" Lightning Lad exclaimed.

Suddenly a light pink aura surrounded the red haired girl's right hand and extended into a whip that cracked expertly across the roofless room to wrap around the leader. She flicked her wrist sending the man attached to her energy whip slamming into the wall with a sickening crack. Simultaneously, she waved her left hand, pulling up an energy shield out of thin air, blocking a wave of Scavenger laser blasts. However as her face contorted with effort, it was clear that the shield would not hold for long as cracks began to form in the glowing wall.

"Triplicate Girl, get us down there now!" Lightning Lad called out to the three copies of girls operating the cruiser.

"On it!" They replied in unison as the cruiser descended towards the partially destroyed building. With a loud battle cry, Lightning Lad launched off the still opening platform, Cosmic Boy, Phantom Girl, Saturn Girl, Shrinking Violet and Chameleon Boy following behind him. Brainiac 5 instructing the three remaining duplicate girls to operate the cruiser in the event that the Scavengers received back up, this earned him a few whining complaints about missing out on the fun as he too exited the space craft.

Cosmic Boy sent plates of metal flying at the Scavengers with his magnetic powers knocking down five of the black clad men. With a grunt, the lightning scarred teen powered up an explosive burst of electric energy that shot towards a group of Scavengers standing on a puddle of spilt chemicals. Phantom Girl whooped as she phased through a row of men, disrupting their electrical systems and Saturn Girl created an illusion of one of the devices exploding.

Shrinking Violet shrank to microscopic size and slipped into one of the men's battle equipment, disconnecting a few wires, causing the laser to explode as she escaped the weapon. Chameleon Boy morphed into his T-Rex form and barrelled through the cluster of Scavengers, scattering the masked men.

Brainiac 5 swiftly accessed his Battle Mode and launched a few missiles at what was left of the roof, sending large blocks of concrete falling and crushing the Scavengers underneath, while the redhead handled the leading group.

However despite their successes, they were still badly outnumbered as more Scavengers arrived via cruisers. The green skinned boy slid open a panel in his forearm.

"Triplicate Girl, what's your status?"

"We're taking heavy damage Brainy! Looks like they were really planned this one out, they've got fighter jets holding off our cruiser, we're barely keeping up!"

While the Brainiac was not usually one to curse, he immediately released a string of Coluan vulgarities as he fired another shot at an approaching Scavenger cruiser. Turning to the others, he quickly took in the situation; Lightning Lad was hiding behind a metal barrier that Cosmic Boy had put up while nursing a laser-shot wound on his right shoulder and dealing out lightning blasts occasionally from the side of the metal wall.

Saturn Girl and Phantom Girl were surrounded and fighting back to back with hand to hand combat, too weakened to go on the offensive. Shrinking Violet had just been knocked out and Chameleon Boy was guarding her while he tried to fend off the multitude of Scavengers approaching them. As he watched, he spotted a Scavenger sneakingly heading over to the red haired girl.

"Look out!" Brainy yelled at her, she turned and gave the Scavenger a high kick to the face sending him flying across the room. A split second later the leader took her momentary distraction to zap her in the back and an agonized scream ripped its way from the girl's throat and echoed across the lab as she was thrown across the room, collapsing against the large machine. The teenage Coluan flew across the room to stand between the girl and the approaching Scavengers, sending a few missiles at them before tossing a barrier grenade at them, shielding the girl and himself…for the moment. The threat temporarily assuaged, Brainiac 5 deactivated his Battle form as he turned towards the pale redhead.

"Are you alright?" Brainy asked the girl as he helped her to her feet.

"Yes, thank you." The girl gently massaged her blistered back with a glowing hand, Brainiac 5 watched in wonder as the damaged tissue began to regenerate and heal. While her voice was slightly horse from the scream she quickly got down to business.

"Quick, toss me that weapon!" The girl ordered, briefly pointing at a fallen Scavenger weapon as her unnervingly blood red eyes latched onto Brainy's before she turned to the control panel of the large machine and began typing furiously. Momentarily stunned by the fierceness of those terrifying eyes, it was a few seconds before the brainiac hurriedly extended his arm to retrieve the requested object.

"What is this?" The green boy gasped out as the machine began glowing and whirling madly.

"No time to explain, place the weapon onto the scanner." The girl instructed as her fingers flew over the consol. Brainiac 5 immediately did as instructed before turning to keep the Scavengers away as his temporary barrier collapsed.

"Done! EVERYONE GET AWAY FROM THE SCAVENGERS!" Brainy turned at the girl's shout as the machine started to hum and the air started to turn red. The entire Legion stopped and stared as all the Scavenger's weapons began to spontaneously combust, the impact knocking some out as others turned to flee, cradling damaged forearms.

"They'll live, but I'm afraid the damage done to them might cause their arms to cease functioning." The girl spoke softly as the Legion moved forward to inspect the unconscious Scavengers. The Legionaries moved to settle in various spots at the less damaged section of the lab.

"Please, may I be of assistance in tending the wounds of your team mates?" The redhead asked as she approached the gathered heroes. Cosmic Boy glanced at his team mates and then the Scavengers being taken into custody by the Science Police, before nodding his assent.

"Thank you, it would be much appreciated." He added as he helped Lightning Lad sit on the floor without aggravating his injury. The pale redhead nodded as she kneeled down beside the orange haired boy, holding out her right hand coated in a softly glowing red light. She sent a questioning glance at Lightning Lad. Receiving an affirmative nod, she abruptly grabbed his shoulder, eliciting a sharp cry of pain from the carrot top.

"My apologies, the laser had damaged your internal skeletal structure and I needed to repair it first." She murmured gently as she soothed the closing wound. Lightning Lad looking awed as the skin visibly re-knit itself with a mild sting. He watched as the girl removed her hand leaving the skin flawless and unmarred, he immediately stood and flexed his arm.

"The pain's completely gone!" He exclaimed, "how did you do that?"

"It's nothing really; it's merely an ability my people possess." The girl blushed prettily as Lightning Lad began to circle her peering closely at her.

"On that note, what happened to make the Scavengers' weapons systems malfunction?" Cosmic Boy wondered aloud.

"Oh, that would be my invention, I designed molecular nanites that are programmed to target anything with a similar molecular structure

"Impressive. Based off the human body's ability to adapt and target damage and viruses, you managed to create a programme designed to simulate such behaviour. There also seems to be a programme in the matrix that will cause the nanites to be unable to evolve past the required stage, thus eliminating the possibility of it gaining it's own consciousness and defying it's creator. Impressive pre-emptive thinking." Brainiac 5 turned to the red haired girl who frowned sadly.

"Yes well, I treasure all of my creations and would love to see it evolve and grow… However as you know, society will not allow such a potential threat to be created and should my creations become rabid, they will be destroyed. I will limit their growth if only to ensure their continued existence." The girl sighed sadly with a touch of bitterness before giving the Coluan a gentle smile.

"From your earlier deductions, I must assume that you are Brainiac 5? Your reputation precedes you, I have read many of you works, though I don't really share your appreciation for humanity." She smiled ironically at her own statement, stretching out her right hand in greeting.

"Is that so? Perhaps I will inquire as to your meaning on a further date. In the meantime, may I inquire as to your level of intellect?" Brainiac 5 raised a green eyebrow, shaking her hand as he spoke.

" Just 10 like most of my people." The redhead grimaced, waving her hand dismissively as she spoke.

"Then you must be Kitra, first class Anodite and third in line for the throne of Anod?" Brainy clarified as Kitra nodded the Legion looked quite awed as none of them had seen an Anodite before.

"Wait. Did you say Anodite?" Shrinking Violet frowned, paling a little.

"Ah. An Imskian. I knew the Legion had people from all races but I certainly did not expect an Imaskian." Kitra murmured, tilting her head to one side in curiosity. Shrinking Violet however, seemed to take Kitra's words as an insult as her face reddened in anger and before anyone could react; her leg came up and slammed into Kitra's stomach, sending the princess flying across the room. Lightning Lad and Cosmic Boy grabbed each of Shrinking Violet's arms, restraining her, while Brainy rushed over to help Kitra to her feet.

"Shrinking Violet! That was uncalled for!" Cosmic Boy reprimanded the Imskian.

"You heard her! She was insulting my people!" Shrinking Violet screeched.

"I apologize if I have offended you in any way. I have never met an Imskian and I was merely curious." Kitra explained.

"This was all a misunderstanding. Why don't you kiss and make up?" Lightning Lad as always, took the role of peacemaker.

"I don't believe kissing is quite necessary." Kitra let out a soft chuckle. The gentle sound drifted through the room, lightening the atmosphere significantly.

"Wait a minute, how do you work with technology? I mean Anodites need the energy from living things to survive, right?" Phantom Girl burst out, unable to contain her confusion.

" Correct. That is why my people do not approve of working with technology. However, I found a way to harness the Bio-Etheric Energy used to power our technology." Kitra explained in a-matter-of-fact manner. Brainiac 5, who was still inspecting the console, looked at her.

"Wait, Anodites are basically energy beings but how could you harness synthetic bio energy?" For the first time, Brainy looked puzzled.

"Well it wasn't easy but after some time, I got used to the synthetic energy. Besides, it's also made me stronger though it does weaken my healing powers." Kitra shrugged then raised an eyebrow. "You guys like asking questions huh?"

"Well we should if we were going to invite you to join the Legion." Lightning Lad grinned at Kitra. She stared blankly at him, her eyes hardening as she turned away from them.

"I'm sorry but do not ask for something I cannot give." The Legionnaires stared in puzzlement at the harsh tone.

"Are you ok?" Saturn Girl walked over to her feeling waves of pain and sadness from the child. Wrapping her arms around Kitra, Saturn Girl was reminded of how young she was.

"My family will never let me join the Legion." Kitra pulled herself from Saturn Girl's embrace and stepped away from her.

"Why?" Phantom Girl asked.

"My people are a very reclusive race. They feel that it is a waste of time to do anything that will not help our people, in other words, they are too selfish!" The bitterness in Kitra's voice shocked the Legionaries.

"Ahem." Kitra and the others turned to Brainy who was pacing the floor.

"If I'm not mistaken, the Anodite law states that all life debts must be repaid. Correct?" Brainy stopped and turned to Kitra who nodded. "And since we somewhat saved your life earlier–"

"It would be well within your rights to seek payment as service in the Legion…would you?" The Anodite girl turned pleading eyes to the Legionnaires. "Ever since my best friend died, I've wanted to protect people who couldn't protect themselves. I don't want anyone to go through the same pain I did…" The heroes felt their hearts swell with sympathy, several of them knew the pain of losing a loved one and how that loss drove them to the path they were on.

"Of course, Bouncing Boy is very kind leader. My calculations indicate a 99.99 percent chance that he will agree to settle your life-debt with your entrance to the Legion." Kitra stared at Brainy for a few moments before rushing over and throwing her arms around him. The Clouan calculated that if he could blush at the close contact, he probably would have. He also felt a strange emotion he had not previously experienced it was like embarrassment but nicer.

"You can call me Brainy, all my friends do." Brainy smiled at Kitra feeling a little flustered.

"Brainy, I thought you didn't like being called—ouch!" Lightning Lad was cut off when Chameleon Boy stepped on his foot.

"Welcome to the Legion!" Chameleon Boy congratulated Kitra. "I know just how you feel. I felt the same way when I joined the Legion recently."

"Thank you." Kitra smiled at Chameleon Boy, making him blush as they walked towards the Legion Cruiser. The Anodite felt a small pang of guilt at deceiving the heroes but she doubted that they would accept her if they knew that that was not the real reason for her joining. True, her best friend died and she did want to protect people and prevent such a thing from happening but the main reason she wanted to join the Legion was to spite her parents for making her watch her best friend die because it was not right for one of Royal blood to heal a filthy commoner. Kitra sighed, shoving aside these thoughts as they headed for the Legion Head Quarters.

"I'm serious! Bouncing Boy, you can't let her join the legion!" A pair of fists slammed onto the control panel.

"Look Shrinking Violet I've only heard the best of her so you have to have proof." Bouncing Boy demanded.

"That machine of hers, nearly killed the Scavengers! Anodites have no morals what-so-ever! They're a backwater people with no honor!" Shrinking Violet growled.

"Shrinking Violet, Do not bring your interplanetary war with the Anodites into this. Brainy is more than enough proof that you can't judge a person based on their people." Bouncing Boy countered.

"I warned you, don't blame me when she turns on us." Shrinking Violet growled, turning to leave.

"Well, what do you guys think?" Everyone in the Briefing Room turned to look at the about-to-be newest member of the Legion. Kitra wore a blue top with a diamond emblem on it. It was sleeveless and her left shoulder was bare. Her purple skirt was like Triplicate Girl's and she wore blue almost knee high boots. Her dark red hair was still tied up with a strip of fringe coming down each side of her face and slightly covering her circlet that had a diamond encrusted in the middle. Her blood red eyes contrast to her fair completion and red lips caused it to seam like she was practically glowing.

Brainiac 5 was stunned, perhaps even more then the others as he felt the previous emotion return even more strongly which caused him to worry, already normal human feelings were not normal for Coluans. Therefore, he concluded that he should stay away from her, though he could not be sure if that was the real reason.

"It's time to make your membership official." Bouncing Boy took a black box with the Legion insignia on it and opened it for Kitra who took the belt and clasped it on. She took the Legion flight ring and slid it over her right middle finger. She then raised her hand and began to recite her vows.

"_To the Legion of Super-Heroes_

_I make this solemn pledge_

_To use my powers for good_

_To fight for justice and protect the innocent_

_To aid my fellow Legionnaires in times of peril_

_And to keep their secrets safe_

_I choose a new name to honor the Superheroes of the past_

_I am Energy Lass"_

The newly dubbed Energy Lass clenched her fist and raised it along with the other Legionaries.

_"Long live the Legion!"_

_Wow! What a story! Oh and I used your name for my username._

Kitren: Huh?

_I decided that the best way to share your story, is to put it on a free website but I don't want to put my real name there._

Kitren: Fine whatever. I gotta go. See you next time!

_See ya!_

**I hope everyone liked that. Oh and my profile pic portrays Energy Lass if you have trouble imagining her. If you can think of a plot, I would appreciate the extra short stories, it'll be like fillers! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Kitren

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Hi, we could really use your help.

We are starting a petition against what Fanfiction is trying to do so PLEASE help us in anyway you can. Fanfiction are trying place restrictions on violence and **/smut/slash/lemon and anything related (aka romantic fics). This will effect those who are trying to improve their writing skills by not allowing them to show their true potential, especially those who mainly write for adults enjoyment.

Please help us by sighing the Petition against what is happening and please send this to your friends or those who have created stories, and rated them 'M'or have any violence in them.

Thank you and please send to other who wish to sign, or have already signed a similar petition at some point.

:

www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/


End file.
